Kefka's Diary
by aarn321
Summary: This is a little something I wrote at 1 o clock in the morning while I was bored. Basicly a diary by Kefka.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF6 squaresoft does.  
  
Day 1 (first day with my new diary)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Its so nice to have something to store all my thoughts in. Well anyways today was a mess. Emporer Ghestal ordered me to go find that witch that was lost. After awhile the Empire found out   
  
she was hiding away at Figaro castle. I went and asked for the girl but since they didn't crack and  
  
I haven't seen any action in a few days I just set the place and fire, and when Edgar grabbed that treasure hunter Locke and the girl andtried to make a run for itI sent my two guards after them. Now there's only one problem: I FAILED!!! stuuuuuuuuuupid Edgar. They distroyed my magitek soldiers thanks to that girl's magic, and that Lousy castle submerged estenguising the flames and going beyond the mountains.  
  
Day 9  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Well while the empire was attacking Doma castle I had my own little plan set out for it: Poison. I had to keep it secret. Not even Emporer Ghestal would approave of it, and sence Leo was  
  
in charge there was no way he would let me follow through. I had some of my men however help me with the plan. So what I did was I set up a fake note pretending to be the Emporer and ordered Leo  
  
to go to the capital. My am I clever. By the time Leo reliezed it was a fake it would be too late. I had  
  
a bucket of 3 gallons of poison deadly enough for the whole castle. Edgar's moronic brother Saban tried depretly to stop me. He failed. If Emporer Ghestal and Leo and everyone else in the empire would just get rid of their morals we would be unstoppable. Morals are whats holding us back from Ultimate success.  
  
Day 11  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
I was sooo close. We were right near the esper but the returners had to stop me once again. Why are their names returners anyways. Its not like their returning anything. I swear one of these days I'm going to get them and all opposers of the empire and I'm going to entertain myself by sitting and watching as each individual person dies the most painful death I can think of.   
  
Day 23  
  
  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Well I decided to show up on the scene right when the returners made their way into the top of the magitek research facilty. I tricked their weak little minds into thinking that celes was a traitor. It worked to although in an attempt to get them to trust her she tried to save them from me by using some kind of transport spell on us. But I still don't think they trust her.  
  
Day 26  
  
  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Everything was going so well. The returners led me right to the esper's gate. It was about to open, and than the most ironic thing happened. The espers just so happened to be at the gate at the same time we were. They went haywire and lost control and did some damage. Looks like its back to following the returners. Emporer Ghestal's planning and tricking the returners to making them think he's on their side. Very clever if I do say so myself.  
  
Day 31   
  
Dear Diary  
  
Things went so very very well, and this time they didn't fail. First I arrived in Thamasa and rained and the returner's litte parade. I killed Yurga or whoever he was and took his magicite remains. Than I did the same to his friends. Than if things couldn't get any better something must have happened at the gate because it somehow was opened. Espers began coming my way trying to avenge their lost friends. Well lets just say they didn't succeed and now I got even more powersful from killing them and taking their magicite remains. I feal so powerful and this is nothing compared to what Ghestal has in store for us. Soon I shall have the power of the three statues.  
  
Day 31 (Later that night)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Well here we are right in front of the statues. I want to begin my fun so much but Emporer Ghestal insists that we wait on the returners so we can have them witness how powerful we will be right before we ruin the earth and than take it over. Oh well he's the boss.  
  
Day 34  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Its done I'm sitting on the top of my brand new tower formed from debreased all over the earth and the returners are either dead or who knows what. I even made a theme attack for myself I call it the "light of judgement". Anyways here's what happened. The returners shows up and we begin our work. First off Ghestal puts them under some kind of seal to where they can't move. All except Celes. Than I give Celes a sword and Ghestal says some stuff about how she's destined to rule the world with us and all and than I tell her to kill the returners. Well that was stupid guess who she trys to kill: ME!!!!. That stupid b****. Anyways I start to tap into the power of the statues and Ghestal decides to try and get in my way. He basicly said I was getting out of control. Well I relieze he is only getting in my way and I no longer needed him in my life so after I let him try to use magic against me (which had no effect thanks to the field of magic gaurding me) I off him. I'm just about to get back to my fun when this Dark Ninja guy who called himself shadow shows up. Well he trys to fight me and tells the returners to go. He didn't stand a chance against me but I think all he meant to do was buy the returners time. And he succeeded. But I sent a shockwave down destroying their airship. Than I procided to turning this world into something you would see on someone's untreated skin infection.  
  
after a year goes by  
  
Day 399  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Those returners are back and now they're reformed and coming my way. Its time for me to woop some ass.  
  
Day 400  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Well as of this moment the returners are fighting what seems to be the head of an angel and the body of an Arch Angel. After they beat them they'll be able to face me: The almighty Lord Kefka.   
  
Day 401  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I am writing to you from hell right now. I don't know how but the returners defeated me. I had the power of all magic and they still defeated me. I had the powers of three statues that if you barely touched would cause an off the scales earthquake. Right now I'm working in red hot coal mines while demons keep whipping me with red hot spike covered whips. And the guy in charged of this place he goes by the name Satan. And if you think I was insane wait until you see this guy. 


End file.
